lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Arturo Rivera
Inez Rivera Tripp Raines Unborn nephew | status = Imprisoned | first = "Blood Brothers" | last= | playedby = Anthony Keyvan }} Arturo Rivera is the son of Inez Rivera and Andrew Raines, who was conceived through an affair. Background When Inez was still the Raines' housekeeper, she and Andrew had an affair and conceived Arturo, a month after Andrew and Kathleen gave birth to Tripp. After New Year's, Arturo overheard Inez and Andrew sleeping together, making Arturo wonder who his father was. Arturo buys a paternity test at the drug store and used Andrew's toothbrush as a DNA sample. After mailing it in, the results came back positive that Arturo was a Raines. Arturo showed Andrew the test, angering him. Andrew fired Inez, forced her and Arturo to move away, and threatened to make Inez lose her new apartment if he told about his connection with the Raines family. Even though Arturo moved, he still remained close to Tripp and was invited to his party on July 4. Arturo also invited his friend and crush, Ella Mendez, to the party. Tripp intoxicated Ella, forced her to have sex with him, and took the bus home since Arturo already left. On SVU At Catholic school, Ella faints and doctors reveal that she is pregnant, but won't name who impregnated her. At first SVU detectives believe Arturo may have been involved because he's the only boy Ella hangs around with. When Olivia confronts Ella for the second time, she sees that someone left her a bouquet saying "Still dreaming of you", after going through the records, they learn that Ambassador Andrew Raines had the bouquet sent to Ella. Fin and Rollins speak to the Raines' son, Tripp. He brags to them about having sex with her but he's taken off into a town car. After hearing about Ella's pregnancy, Tripp calls Arturo and tells him to come see him at central park and to bring Ella since he wasn't allowed to call her. Ella is excited to see Tripp, thinking they were going to be together like he said, but he had other ideas in mind. Tripp yelled at her for not getting the abortion and calls her a "cheap whore", making her cry. Arturo tries to defend Ella, but Tripp blames him and says that it's now up to him to care of the baby. Tripp tries to give Arturo money for Ella's abortion, but he refuses. In anger Tripp shoved Arturo, rubbed his face in the dirt, threw the money on the ground and walked away. In a bitter rage Arturo beat Tripp to death with a rock and made Ella promise not to tell. Tripp's body is found in a corner of central park and an investigation is made into his murder. When Benson and Amaro interrogate Arturo, he admits that he was the one who killed Tripp, but not just because he was jealous that Ella preferred Tripp over him, but because he wasn't accepted as a Raines son when Tripp was, not knowing that his father is watching behind the interrogation mirror. ( : "Blood Brothers") Category:Young Criminals Category:Murderers Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Vigilantes